


Pretty

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Cooks, Choking, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy a night in - and Steve brings presents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larkeydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkeydo/gifts).



> This is my submission for the MCU Kink Bang!! I had so much fun working on this one, and working with the lovely larkeydo. As you guys know, I love a soft Bucky Barnes and I'll jump at any chance to write him as such, lol. Larkeydo's art was so beautiful, so I just had to grab it!! Full art is at the end of the fic! Hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky weaves slowly between the isles of the small grocery store, stopping to grab a package of zucchini noodles. He pushes his hair out of his face as he brings the plastic package eye level, flipping it over in his hand to read the instructions before tossing it in his hand basket. He grabs a fresh loaf of french bread and a bottle of red wine before moving towards the back of the store.

“Ola, boa noite,” he says softly, raising his hand in a wave towards the Portuguese man behind the counter, “Um quilo de camarão por favor.”

The small man nods and starts gathering the fresh shrimp as Bucky’s phone buzzes in his pocket. 

_ Sorry I missed you babe... I’ll be home in an hour or two,  _ the text reads. 

_ Make it two, still at the store. Love you _

_ Love you back _

He smiles at the sentiment. He tucks the sleek phone back into his pocket and accepts the brown package of shrimp from the old man, before wishing him another good evening. Truth be told, Bucky loves nights like this. Boring, mundane nights where he can shop for zucchini noodles and shrimp, stand in line behind a tired, just off of work mother with two fussy kids, before he can swipe the little plastic card that somehow doubles for cash (he’s still adjusting).

He likes the slow walk home where he can let his mind turn to mush and think about getting a new rug for under the coffee table or whether or not they should replace that old couch of theirs. He likes that no one pays him any mind as they move about their own life on the streets of New York, maybe wondering if they too need a new couch. Anyway, they’re too busy to notice the metal armed guy that was once believed to have blown up the United Nations. 

He really, _really_ likes nights like these. 

He takes the stairs to the stoop two by two, slamming his key into the door before pushing into the warmth of the building. He stops by the mailbox, plucking out the random magazines that they never read, and just throw on the coffee table for guests (aka Sam), and then moves past the elevator to take the stairs again. He stops at 4B, and fishes his keys out once again, letting out a soft chuckle as Alpine’s meows reach him through the door. 

“I know, I know,” he says to the angry white cat as he pushes through the threshold, “You’re hungry, I know.”

He throws his keys onto the counter before placing the food on the small island and turning his attention to the demanding feline circling between his legs. He feeds her, mixing in a little wet food even though Steve says not to, and pets her gently as she eats.

Bucky lets out a soft breath as he moves into their bedroom and heads straight for the bathroom. A sense of calm comes over him as soon as he’s back in their space. He can finally be himself. There’s no pretending between these four walls. He turns on the radio and leans into the shower, twisting the knob before finally shedding his tactical uniform to the floor. The Winter Soldier, new found Avenger, has officially left the building. 

He steps back into the kitchen a while later, his damp hair piled high on his head, a few strands falling into his face. A cut off tank top covers just his pecks, leaving his chiseled abs exposed to be tickled by the warm air rushing from the unit. His feet are bare and heavy against the hardwood floor of the kitchen as he pulls out pots and pans, placing them on the burners before he unpacks the grocery bag. His lower half is covered by the softest pair of pink satin panties that a man or woman could ever imagine. His favorite pair, if he’s being honest. 

A gift from Steve after a mission a while back - said he just wanted to spoil his boy. Bucky wasn’t sure about the color at first, but the pale pink grew on him - and makes his ass irresistible to Steve’s grabby hands. Truth be told, he was unsure about the whole thing at first, the lingerie. It was the one thing he remembered about himself from the forties, how much he liked it; the look of it, the  _ feel _ … but also how ashamed he was back then. 

So he buried it, just like he used to all those years ago. He rebuilt his life in Wakanda with Shuri and T’Challa. He became confident, he made his amends, he raised a few dozen goats. He’d thought he had put it all behind him, until Steve showed up with a white rectangle box wrapped with a blue ribbon. Bucky remembers the smile on his Steve’s face as he urged him to open it - while uncertainty was painted all over his. 

He untied the ribbon slowly and removed the top to find a sapphire blue, tulle, high waisted pair of women's panties. He shot his deep eyes up to Steve’s, his lips parted, as a deep red began to fill his cheeks and his body flushed in heat. 

Steve just smiled back, “Couldn’t find anything that pretty back in 1942, could you?”

Steve begged him for days to just try them on.  _ It’s okay. It’s a different time now. You don’t have to be ashamed.  _ Bucky didn’t buy it. He shoved the panties, still in the pristine white box, in the back of his closet and barked at Steve to quit bringing it up. He didn’t even know how the twerp found out about his…  _ habit _ . He didn’t remember ever telling him back then - but then again, Steve spent more time in Bucky’s room than Bucky did back then. 

Weeks went by, and the urge got stronger. He found himself pulling out the box (when Steve wasn’t around of course - didn’t want the jerk to gloat) just to look at them. Then, he ran his fingers along them and holy hell were they soft! Steve was right; he couldn’t have found anything that nice back in 1942. He finally found the courage to slip into them and when he did, he let out a deep breath. One he’d been holding since he fell off the side of that train. 

Now, Bucky has to have at least fifty different pairs. An array of colors fill the drawers of his nightstand in every fabric a person could imagine. Satin, lace, tulle, pinks, greens, blues - his lingerie drawer would envy most, if not all, of the women he knows. What makes it even sweeter, is that each and every pair is a gift from Steve. Each one carefully analyzed and hand picked; each one given to Bucky for absolutely no reason at all. 

He’s never felt more alive. 

He moves around the kitchen with ease as he cooks, keeping his eye on the digital clock hanging over the stove. The familiar sound of Steve’s keys jingling in the lock sounds through the apartment almost twenty minutes later, and Bucky smiles as Alpine jumps from her spot on the back of the couch and heads towards the door. 

“Hey babe.” Bucky calls as soon as the door pops open.

“Hey babe,” Steve answers, bending quickly to pat the purring Alpine, “Smells good in here.”

“I’m trying something new,” Bucky starts, smiling again as Steve’s arms wrap around his waist, “Garlic butter shrimp zucchini noodles.”

Steve hums in Bucky’s ear softly as he squeezes him into his chest. He starts to sway them both back and forth, a smile growing on his face as Bucky starts to laugh, “You miss me today?” 

Bucky rolls his eyes playfully before glancing over at Steve, “You know I did. Fury likes keeping you away from me.”

Steve chuckles, dropping his lips to Bucky’s shoulder to place a few quick kisses, “You know how he gets after a mission, he needs every last little detail. God, you smell good.”

Bucky laughs again as Steve’s fingers graze over his hips. He flips the shrimp slowly as Steve starts pressing his lips to the side of his face and digs his nose into his damp hair, taking deep, long inhales of him. He lets Steve’s fingers dance over his stomach and down his hips again, before pushing into his panties. 

Bucky slaps at his hands gently, shaking his head playfully, “Don’t even start. Hands off until after dinner.” 

“Oh, come on doll,” Steve coos softly, kissing Bucky just below his ear, “We can be quick, baby.”

“You always say that,” Bucky laughs, pushing out from Steve’s arms, “Being  _ quick  _ is not your forte, sir. Go wash up for dinner please.”

Steve slumps his shoulders playfully and pushes out his bottom lip as he bats those big, blue eyes, “Really?”

“Really.” Bucky swats at his arm, “You’ve got ten minutes.”

Steve turns towards Alpine and gives her a knowing glance, “He’s shunned me again, girl. I guess it’s just you and me now.”

“Will you stop? Get in the shower.”

Bucky watches as Steve turns away from him and throws up his arms as he makes his way towards the bedroom, “Bossy.”

Bucky lifts his eyes from the two long stemmed glasses as he pours the deep red wine. Steve emerges from the bedroom, running his fingers through his damp blonde hair. His feet are bare, his long legs covered in a pair of sweats, his torso in a simple white t-shirt. He wiggles his eyebrows at Bucky as he sits down, and Bucky shakes his head again before moving back into the kitchen to grab their plates. 

He sits a plate in front of Steve and accepts a soft love tap on his behind as he moves away from him. He sits and lifts his glass of wine, swirling it slowly as he watches Steve take his first forkful. Bucky smiles when Steve moans a little, closing his eyes as he chews.

“This is so good,” Steve mumbles, stabbing another piece of shrimp with his fork.

Bucky takes a sip of his wine before twisting his fork in his pasta, “Sam gave me the recipe. He made it for Misty last weekend, said it was a hit.”

“That lady has great taste. This is excellent baby, thank you.”

Bucky can feel his face flushing as pride swells in his chest. He loves making Steve happy. They eat and make small talk, talking about each other's day and what’s going on around the world. Bucky drags his toes along Steve’s calf as Steve goes on about the new tech that T’Challa and Shuri unveiled and the edited accords that they were planning on presenting to the UN. 

“Shuri asked about you, by the way.” Steve says after he takes a sip of his wine, “She wants to know when we’re coming back to Wakanda. She wants to take a look at your arm too.”

“Whenever you take off some time. I do miss those sunsets. ” Bucky answers, finishing off his wine and pouring another glass, “I do need to text her though. My shoulder is starting to get sore again.” He lifts his arms above his head, stretching out his muscles before he stands, “You finished?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.”

“Mmhm,” Bucky hums as he collects their plates, stopping quickly to plant a kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

He washes the plates quickly before placing them in the drying rack by the sink. He moves back towards the small wooden table to grab their glasses, but stops in his tracks when his eyes land on a white, rectangular box sitting at his place. 

Steve looks up at him as a smile grows on his face, “I made a pit stop in Paris before coming home this morning.” 

“Steve,” Bucky coos happily as Steve wraps his arm around his waist, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You know I like getting you presents. You deserve them.” He nods his head towards the box, “Open it.”

Bucky reaches for the box and sits in Steve’s lap as he looks it over. He pulls at the red ribbon that’s tied around it as Steve pushes his shirt up to place warm kisses along his shoulder blades. Bucky brushes his fingers over the embossed lid, _Le Petit Trou_ displayed in gold. Bucky lets out a breath as he removes the lid and pushes back the thin tissue paper. He gasps as he pulls a pair of black lace panties from the box.

“Steve, they’re gorgeous.” He smiles widely as he feels the soft material in his hands.

Steve pushes his hands to Bucky’s front, sweeping his fingers over his abs before pushing up to feel around his pecks, “As soon as I saw them, I knew they were made just for you. You like them?”

“I love them,” Bucky beams. He turns and grabs Steve’s chin before plastering kisses all over Steve’s face and chin, “Thank you so much.”

“You,” Steve starts, grabbing Bucky’s lips with his own, “Are very welcome.” He kisses him again, smacking on his lips and moaning into his mouth, “You’re my best boy.”

Bucky can’t hide the excitement that starts to flirt through his body. His face flushes hot as his cheeks redden and the butterflies start to flit in his stomach. He kisses Steve again, this time deep and slow as Steve tightens his grip around him. He pulls back and gazes down at Steve through the slits of his eyelids. His lips are pink and swollen with lust, his eyes wide and sparkling under the soft kitchen lights. 

Bucky stands and takes Steve’s hand in his, leading him back into their bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, shutting out the nosy Alpine. He kisses Steve again, this time pushing his hands into his blonde tresses as his tongue invades his mouth. He pulls away seconds later, bopping Steve on his nose before he takes a few steps away from him.

“Give me two minutes.”

“You’re such a tease, Buck.”

“Two minutes.” Bucky laughs lightly, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

He sheds his shirt and the pink satin panties that cover his lower half before stepping into his newest pair. He slips them up his legs and to his hips, where he turns slightly to ogle himself in the mirror. He adjusts the thin strap that crosses over his back and pulls on the sides until they’re positioned just right. He twists again, glancing over his shoulder, before turning back and taking a few steps back.

He cocks his head to the left as he runs his fingers along the flowery pattern stitched into the lace. He has to admit, Steve has great taste. He pulls the hair tie from his head, shaking his head lightly back and forth as his hair falls to his shoulders. 

He rakes his fingers through the wavy mess as Steve’s whiny voice floats to him through the door, “Bucky, come on.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” He laughs, taking one last look at himself before reaching for the door and flipping off the light. 

Bucky smiles softly as he feels the familiar warmth of love and adoration spread through his body. He tucks his hair behind his ear as Steve’s big blues scan him slowly, stopping at his hips. Steve smiles, and Bucky’s own grin widens as he nervously plays with his fingers.

Steve beckons Bucky forward with his index finger as he sits on the side of the bed. Bucky follows the silent order and moves between Steve’s knees, resting his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders. Bucky blinks slowly, another soft smile covering his face as Steve’s fingers brush up and down his sides. 

“You look beautiful baby.”

Steve’s voice is soft and airy - his eyes set squarely on Bucky’s as sincerity rolls through them. All Bucky can do is nod in return. His chest starts to swell with emotion as his skin starts to blush pink. It’s been a long time since he’s felt beautiful. He closes his eyes as he keeps his hands firmly on Steve’s shoulders, his breaths getting deeper and longer. 

Steve continues brushing his fingers along Bucky’s skin. He curves them around his hips and lets them roam up his sinewy back, groping as they move. He keeps his eyes on Bucky and watches as he swallows a little harder than normal. He’s still not really used to it - the touching. Not  _ quite  _ yet. He still has to focus his brain, has to tell himself that it’s okay, that he deserves it. Steve drops his eyes quickly as the memories of Bucky flinching away from him play back. Touch starved for seventy years. 

He lets his hands move back down to Bucky’s hips and he wraps his arms around him, pulling the stocky man into his body. He presses his lips against his stomach, feeling Bucky jump but quickly rebound and relax. Steve tilts his head up to face him, resting his chin on his stomach as he peers up at him. He finds Bucky’s blue eyes already on him. They’re soft and a little watery, but they’re happy and warm. They’re the eyes he fell for all those years ago and not the ones that he saw on the bridge that day - finally. 

Bucky’s the first one to make a move. He leans in to Steve and captures his lips with his own, moaning into him softly. He sweeps his hand through Steve’s hair before he balls a chunk of it in his hand. They separate for a fraction of a second before reconnecting, the soft smacks of their lips bouncing off the walls around them. Bucky pushes Steve back onto the mattress and climbs over him slowly. He settles onto Steve’s lap and begins pulling at the white t-shirt still covering Steve’s torso. Steve leans up and pulls it over his head, tossing it to the floor before kissing Bucky deeply again. 

Bucky tilts his head towards the ceiling as Steve nips at his jaw. He wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, flattening his hands on his back as Steve pecks and licks at his neck. His hips start to roll softly into Steve’s as his muscles start to tighten from all of the attention. Steve bites down on his neck and Bucky grunts loudly, digging his fingernails into Steve’s skin.

He feels Steve chuckle against him and laughs a little himself as flashes of heat and electricity ripple through him. His mouth falls open as Steve’s lips continue to move along his neck and shoulder, down to his collarbone and right peck as he keeps a tight hold of him. Soft moans and quick bursts of air fall from his lips as his hips start to move faster, grinding his now stubborn, rigid erection into Steve’s. 

Bucky’s nimble fingers start to fumble with Steve’s pants, loosening the knot of the drawstring before dipping his hands into his boxers. He smiles as Steve hisses when he wraps his warm palm around his length. Steve starts to wiggle out of the rest of his clothing, bouncing Bucky slightly in his lap as Bucky helps him push his sweats down his long legs. Steve falls back onto the mattress, his head hitting the pillow hard as his hands grip Bucky’s waist. 

Bucky strokes Steve slowly as he pushes his hips back and forth. He bites his lip as he watches Steve’s eyes flutter and hears his deep moans start to fill the room. He starts to push his hips up into Bucky’s hand as it starts to feel  _ good  _ \- his finger tips starting to push into Bucky’s thigh. Bucky, ready to take all of what Steve has to offer, starts to pull at his lace panties. 

Steve grabs his wrist quickly, “Keep ‘em on, baby.”

Bucky returns a wide smile. He leans forward and kisses Steve  _ hard,  _ pushing his pink tongue into Steve’s mouth to sweep at the roof of his mouth. He sits back up, resting his metal hand on Steve’s chest. Steve reaches for him, pushing the black lace that covers him to the side. Bucky’s cock springs free, bouncing slightly. Bucky lets his head roll back on his neck as Steve grabs him and drags his hand along his length before teasing his slit with the pad of his index finger. Bucky rocks his hips as he starts to fondle Steve again, pulling slightly on his balls before he pumps his hand up and down on his rock hard dick. Within minutes, Bucky’s worked up into a frenzy. He can feel his heart beating against his chest, his breath is choppy and fast, his hips quick. 

Steve fumbles around on the nightstand to his left, pulling open the drawer and feeling around until he’s grabbed the water based lube. He squeezes a bit into Bucky’s awaiting hand and drops his head back to the pillow underneath him as Bucky starts to hand fuck him again, coating his dick with the warming gel. 

Bucky leans forward, releasing Steve from his grasp to push the back of his panties to the side. He inches up Steve’s body before palming him again to guide him towards his hole. He circles the tip of his dick around his entrance before he pushes down onto him. His mouth goes slack as he takes inch after inch of Steve’s cock inside of him. He drops his other hand to Steve’s chest as he anchors his head towards the ceiling, his eyes slammed shut, his mouth hanging open as he adjusts to the sudden intrusion. 

Steve waits patiently for Bucky to move. He pushes his hands into the expensive panties that still cover him and takes two handfuls of Bucky’s ass into his palms. He grips Bucky’s flesh in his hands, squeezing roughly as he pushes his knees up to cradle Bucky’s back. Steve’s eyes move around Bucky’s body wildly, watching as he swallows harshly, as his chest rises and falls. 

“Just fuckin’ gorgeous,” Steve mumbles as he pushes his hips upward ever so lightly, not wanting to rush him, but wanting to fucking  _ rush  _ him. 

He pulls his hands from Bucky’s behind and grabs his wrist with one as the other travels up his metal arm. He’s still in awe of it, the warmth of it, the smoothness of the vibranium. Steve’s hand works it way up to Bucky’s shoulder, his fingers skirting to his neck before he wraps them around his throat. Then, and only then, does Bucky start to move. 

Bucky’s pace is slow at first. Lifting up and then pushing back down with a focused plan. He rolls his head forward as Steve’s fingers play with the ends of his hair, pulling softly before sweeping along his stubbled chin. Bucky sucks in a sharp breath as Steve’s index finger traces his mouth and then falls down his lips, pushing into his bottom lip. Bucky bites down on the tip of his finger sensually as he rides Steve’s cock, hissing softly and letting out an audible breath. 

His hips soon take on a mind of their own, his plan of a slow, sensual fuck getting thrown right out of the window. Steve’s legs fall open as Bucky bounces on his dick with  _ purpose _ . Their breaths and moans mix with the sound of their skin slapping against one anothers, not only filling the room but adding to their intensity. 

Bucky falls forward, crashing his chest to Steve’s. Steve takes the nonverbal cue and takes over, fucking up into Bucky harder and faster. Bucky slams his eyes closed and pushes his hands into Steve’s hair as the blonde man punishes his ass. He pulls on his hair as he rests his forehead on Steve’s, grunting loudly before he crashes his lips to his. 

“Oh, fuck.” He moans into Steve’s mouth, “Fucking shit, Stevie.”

Steve flips their position quickly, rolling Bucky onto his back so that he’s now on top. He leans up, grabbing Bucky’s legs to throw them over each shoulder before he balls his fists and presses his weight into the mattress. He pushes his knees into the backs of Bucky’s thighs and starts pumping again, hard and fast into him as Bucky starts to hand fuck himself. 

Steve keeps his eyes on Bucky as he thrusts his boy up the mattress. He wraps his hand around Bucky’s throat and squeezes gently as he fucks him stupid. He watches Bucky stroke himself, quick spurts of precum falling onto his stomach as he works himself over. Steve watches as Bucky pulls on his balls all the while, moaning sweetly as Steve pushes him closer and closer to a release - and Steve  _ wants  _ to make his boy cum. He focuses all of his energy, pushing it all into Bucky’s ass, wanting to make him come completely undone. Steve keeps his hand around Bucky’s throat and his ankles around his ears as he pounds into him. 

Bucky whimpers loudly, dragging in rough breaths of air as Steve chokes him. His muscles tense as his hand pumps his dick quickly, his fingertips swirling around the sensitive head of his cock. A tear slips out of the corner of Bucky’s eye as Steve fucks him into a shattering orgasm. He cums hard, grunting with each spurt of cum. Ribbon after ribbon of his seed erupting from him, spilling onto his chest and stomach as Steve fucks him through it. 

Steve can barely hold on much longer before he too starts to cum. Hearing Bucky whine, watching his face contort with pleasure, feeling his muscles tighten around him are all too much. He spills into him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he stifles his moans in the back of his throat. 

He collapses onto Bucky moments later, his body completely spent. They breathe in unison, heavy and loud, as Bucky wraps his arms around Steve. Without warning, a laugh bubbles up in Bucky’s chest and spills out of his mouth as he covers his eyes with the hand.

Steve can’t help but join in, nuzzling into his neck, “Why are you laughing, weirdo?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky answers, his whole body vibrating with his laughter, “That was so great.”

“Well thank you. Happy to be of service to you.”

“Oh, shut up.” Bucky smiles lazily, slapping Steve’s shoulder lightly. 

Steve closes his eyes and smiles, still tucked inside of Bucky’s warm body, “I love you.”

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky coos in return, “I love you too. Thank you for the panties baby, I love them.”

“Good, I couldn’t tell.”

Bucky slaps him again, “Do you have to ruin everything?”

“I mean,” Steve starts, shrugging, “I don’t  _ have  _ to, I just like to sometimes.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky scoffs, although playfully, “Just go to sleep.”

“Damn, bossy ass.”

\------

Bucky rises with the sun. He shrugs out from underneath the heavy Steve and cracks open the door to the bedroom to allow the incredibly upset Alpine into the room. She follows him into the bathroom, meowing loudly as she jumps up onto the counter. Bucky shushes her and bops her on her nose before he pulls his hair up into a bun to wash his face and brush his teeth. He peeks over his shoulder as the white cat then follows him back out into the kitchen, circling around his feet and then darting towards her food bowl. 

“Fat ass,” Bucky scolds playfully as he pours a healthy helping into her bowl, “I’m putting you on a diet.”

He moves around the kitchen quietly, whipping up a hearty breakfast for his man as Steve’s light snores drift towards him. He waters the plants as the bacon sizzles in the pan, then pops his head out into the hallway to grab the Saturday paper from the welcome mat. He checks his phone, sending a quick text to Shuri and scanning over a few emails from Fury and Bruce before dropping it back onto the counter. He doesn’t even feel Steve’s eyes on him as he leans against the door frame of their bedroom. 

A soft smile is on Steve’s face as he drinks in Bucky’s calm, relaxed demeanor. He’s still practically naked, wearing nothing but the lacey black panties from the night before. His smile broadens as Bucky reaches back to scratch his thigh. He pushes away from the door and steps into the warm rays of sunlight that spills in from the windows, pressing his naked chest into Bucky’s back. 

Bucky pushes air through his nostrils as Steve’s lips peck at his shoulder and ear, “You are such a horndog.”

“Eh, you love it.”

Bucky laughs and shrugs his shoulders lightly, “That is true. I certainly can’t complain. Hungry?”

“Of course. You had me working for it last night, I could eat a horse.”

Bucky shakes his head and rolls his eyes as Steve pulls away from him and pours himself a cup of coffee, “I texted Shuri,” Bucky starts as he turns his attention back to the eggs in front of him, “If you can swing it, maybe we can go next week?” Steve nods slowly as he skims through the paper in his hands. Bucky tosses his eyes towards him, “Did you hear me?”

“Hmm?” Steve hums, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Steven Grant.”

Steve drops the paper slightly at the sound of his full name, “I’m sorry baby, what did you say?”

“We’re going to Wakanda next week.” Bucky repeats slowly, smiling softly as he plates their food, “Got it?”

“Got it.” Steve nods, “Wakanda, next week. I’ll let everybody know.”

They take their respected seats at the table and quickly fall into their weekend routine. Steve drags his toes up and down Bucky’s calf as they talk aimlessly, sipping on their coffee and eating slowly. The sun rises high in the sky as they do the dishes together and both move into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Instead of the usual pair of boxer briefs he sports during the day, Bucky opts for another pair of panties - this time a red silk boyshort.

Steve smiles a little as he shrugs into his shirt and grabs his keys from the nightstand. Little by little, Bucky’s adjusting to this new world and getting more and more comfortable with himself. It’s really,  _ really  _ nice to see.

“Ready babe?” Steve asks after a few minutes pass, holding out his hand. 

Bucky nods and places his palm into Steve’s, lacing their fingers together as a newfound confidence washes through him, “Yep.”

With one last pat on the head for Alpine, the two men move into the warm Saturday afternoon, off to pick out a new couch and, at Bucky’s suggestion, a rug for underneath the coffee table. 


End file.
